


I'm Asking For An Hour

by ikkka



Series: Explicit Fanfictions [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Post-Christine Chapel/Spock Romance Subplot (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkka/pseuds/ikkka
Summary: If it were any other man sizing her up, daring to admire her in such an obviously lustful way, she would have been revolted. Maybe even mere months ago, she would have been revolted by this very man; but things were different now, and she found that her past opinions no longer mattered. Only the here and now mattered, the present, the way his eyes gently stripped away every layer of defense she had wrapped around her, and how she so badly wanted to just lay back and let him.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Explicit Fanfictions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I'm Asking For An Hour

**Author's Note:**

> this ship makes me happy okay- chapel needs her redemption arc!!

The small of Chapel's back hit the edge of the sickbay table, and her hands sought out to grip the sides for balance. McCoy, already having his own careful grip on her waist, stepped in close so that his front was nearly flush with hers. His nose was only centimetres away from her top lip. She could feel every breath of his brush against her skin, and she found herself unconsciously matching them. McCoy's eyes flickered downwards and he let his hands trail down to her hips, his left thumb beginning to trace tiny and tentative circles in the dip. Chapel's breath went shallow for a moment. It was like his hands were made to be there.

"I'm not asking for marriage..." McCoy whispered. His words carried across his breath to sink through into her skin, sending a shiver straight up Chapel's spine. He spoke as if the ghost of his breath could break bones.

She watched his eyes trail down from her face as he took his time taking in every aspect of her; her thighs pressed together against the table, how the fabric of her skirt seemed to fold at just the right tantalizing angles, how it hugged her sides, and how when he trailed back up he could just barely make out the outline of her nipples through the fabric. He chuckled lightly when he realized he was staring, and returned to Chapel's steady gaze. Her heart threatened to burst right out of her chest. If it were any other man sizing her up, daring to admire her in such an obviously _lustful_ way, she would have been revolted. Maybe even mere months ago, she would have been revolted by this very man; but things were different now, and she found that her past opinions no longer mattered. Only the here and now mattered, the present, the way his eyes gently stripped away every layer of defense she had wrapped around her, and how she so badly wanted to just lay back and _let him_.

Now mere millimeters away from her lips, half-lidded and dripping with desire, he whispered again.

"...I'm asking for an hour."

She couldn't help the smile threatening to form, so she let it. The glint in McCoy's eyes at that sent a sharp spike right through her core. She angled her head to the side and let her lips faintly trace across his cheek, leading down towards the hint of roughness along his jawline and planting a gentle kiss just below his ear.

McCoy craned his neck, his next exhale sharp. Chapel withdrew far enough to meet his eyes again, her smile changing into a smirk. Her own hands made their way to McCoy's forearms and smoothed their way up the length of his arms, feather-light caresses across his shoulders and along his neck, resting at his cheeks. She tilted his head ever so slightly, just enough angle him right with her own.

"You have until dawn." She murmured.

She leaned in and gently met his mouth with her own.


End file.
